


Our New Life

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, College | University Student Sansa Stark, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, History Professor Roose Bolton, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Doctoral Student Sansa Stark and her boyfriend Dr. Roose Bolton have their lives changed by a tragedy or Sansa has to raise her younger brothers with Roose.*Roose was never her professor at all in this universe.****Added a manip to the story that is also with my November Manips***
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Our New Life

Sansa completed her undergraduate degree early since she had skipped 2 grades when she was young and finished high school in 3 years.She met Professor Roose Bolton when she was 20 and he was 38. She was delivering some papers to him from Professor Dondarrion that she was TAing for. Sansa never had Roose as a professor so she enjoyed that they hit it off really quickly and got to know each other really well.A bit over a year later, Sansa moved in with him. Their house was in the country and had a lot of land which Sansa’s husky/wolf mix, Lady loved.Sansa finished her Masters at almost 21 and had chosen to work with Dr. Karsi Storrold on her doctoral thesis.Karsi loves Sansa as a student and mentee. 

An unexpected call came at 2am when Sansa was sleeping soundly with Roose.She blearily grabbed her phone off the nightstand and answered the unknown number.“Hello?”She asked as Roose watched her, turning on the light on his side of the bed.

“Hi, I’m Detective Smith from the Winterfell Police Department.Are you Sansa Stark?”The calm voice on the other end asked as Roose sat up and pulled her closer.

“Yes, is there something wrong?”She asked worriedly.

“I’m sorry but your parents and brother were in a car crash.We’ll need to have you come up as soon as possible.” 

“Was Jeyne with them? Am I the first call?Are they dead?”Sansa asked asking questions as quickly .

“Yes, She was also with them.You are the first call we made.”Detective Smith said pausing.“I’m sorry, but none of them made it.”Sansa let out a sob as her phone dropped out of her hands.Roose cradled her to him.He grabbed her phone. 

“We’ll call you back in a bit Detective.”He said quickly before hanging up and holding her.“Let it all out love.I’m here.”She sobbed for a little bit while Roose held her soothingly before she rallied.They got dressed before calling the detective back and then Roose drove her to the morgue to identify the bodies. Arya was with her boyfriend so Sansa figured she would wait until after she had done what she needed to before calling her. Detective Smith had sent an officer over to watch her parent’s house just until she could get there.

Roose went with her, holding her hand as she carefully looked at the 4 bodies and confirmed that they were her family. She held tight to Roose’s hand as he was there for her as her world came crashing down around her.He drove them over to her family home. She called Arya as Roose drove and tearfully told her sister what had happened and that she would be with their brothers shortly with Roose. Arya said she would be there later in the day. She called their cousin Jon too and let him know.He said he’d be down as soon as he could.

They stopped at the cruiser waiting outside and let them know they were there.Sansa unlocked the front door and let them in the house.She went over to Rickon’s room and woke him up, bringing him over to Bran’s room.The dogs moved to the floor in Bran’s room.Sansa woke them both up and gently explained that their parents and Robb and Jayne had died in an accident earlier.They all hugged tightly as her brothers wept with her.Roose brought a tray with some mugs of tea in and they all drank up.Sansa sat with her back against the headboard on Bran’s bed as Rickon laid down in her lap with his head against her stomach.Bran was tucked next to him with his arm around Sansa.Sansa turned to Roose. 

“Can you check that the house is locked?”She asked him softly.He nodded and took the dishes to the kitchen.He looked around as he washed the dishes and set them on the drying rack.He instinctually knew that Sansa would probably want to stay with her brothers and help to raise them.He nodded to himself and accepted that he wanted to help her with that.He wanted to build a life with Sansa if she would have him and he’d wait until she was ready to take that step with him. 

He goes to Sansa after that and tells her that he’s going to go get Lady and some clothes for them really quickly.She tells him they’ll need to go get Greywind from Robb’s house later. He gives her a brief kiss before going and getting Lady and some more clothes. He comes back and locks the house up before heading up to where Sansa and her brothers are.Roose slides in next to Sansa and she relaxed into his arms. 

Roose is with her every step of the way, supporting her and helping her brothers and sister.Sansa is appointed Bran and Rickon’s guardian along with custody of Greywind, Summer and Shaggydog.Greywind sticks to Sansa and Roose closely.They plan the funerals together and Jeyne’s father wants nothing to do with it so Sansa, Arya, Jon and Roose plan the 4 funerals.

Sansa and Roose are figuring out a number of things one night after Rickon and Bran had gone to bed.She had already told the university and Karsi that she’d be pausing this semester at the very least.Roose had requested to go down to one class and made it so that it was one night a week.Roose is the one to suggest that he and Sansa just move back to her parents’ house to make it easier on everyone and then they’ll easily have plenty of space for everyone and the dogs.Sansa beams at him at that.She suggests that they could make her room into an additional bedroom and office area that she could use potentially and he could maybe use her father’s study.

Arya, Jon and Sansa all go through the things from her parents.They keep a few things and donate a lot of the rest.Roose and Sansa do a deep cleaning in the bathroom and bedroom before they move into her parents’ bedroom. Roose hires movers for the larger pieces of furniture that they bring over from his house including their bed, dressers and desks. 

They slowly start to establish their new normal.Roose teaches his class the one night a week for that semester as Sansa gets more comfortable in being thrust into being a mom to her younger brothers.Over time the hurt lessened.Arya enjoyed being able to come home to be with her siblings about once or twice a month.Sansa and Roose tag team parenting her brothers.Sansa went back to school for the next semester with taking one class and continuing some work on her doctoral thesis.

Roose learns how to play video games with the boys and they all play together.Bran is a fan of their time together with that.Rickon likes the video games but also wants more time outside.So Roose and Rickon have some one-on-one time hunting in the forests out by his house.Greywind and Shaggydog come with them each time, enjoying the outside and their companions.They mostly catch various larger birds and once they bring back a deer.Rickon and Roose get pretty good at breaking down their catches and they all get good at cooking together.

About a bit over a year and a half after the deaths in the family, Bran and Rickon ask Roose if he plans on proposing to Sansa anytime soon because they both would give their blessing for it if he was. He smiled, thanked them and assured them he would now that he had their blessing.Roose proposed while both boys were over at friends houses overnight.Sansa said “Yes” and then they spent the night being intimate together.

They married quietly about six months later in the botanical garden at the university with their friends and family gathered.They had a small reception at the beautifully restored castle building at the university next to the botanical garden. Another year and a half later, Sansa had her doctorate completed and her family and friends gathered for the ceremony at the university.They all hooted and hollered in celebration for her as she officially became “Dr. Sansa Stark-Bolton”. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [November Family Manips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712319) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions)




End file.
